hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
70427 Welcome to the Hidden Side
70427 Welcome to the Hidden Side is a LEGO Hidden Side set that was released on January 1, 2020.https://www.lego.com/en-us/product/welcome-to-the-hidden-side-70427 Description Fans of virtual reality and video games will love the amazing LEGO® Hidden Side universe, where physical and digital worlds merge in an incredible, single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) experience. This Welcome to The Hidden Side (70427) ghost-hunting toy combines the open creative play of LEGO building toys with an app – so interaction with the model triggers events in the digital world. Digitally interactive building toy for kids This Welcome to the Hidden Side model reveals a ghostly world when viewed through a smart device equipped with the free LEGO AR app. Kids then get to hunt ghosts, battle the boss ghost Lady E and explore and solve mysteries, either alone or online with friends. And with 4 minifigures, there’s also room for imaginative role-play fun! Welcome to the Hidden Side The LEGO Hidden Side universe is set in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt people and buildings. The augmented reality play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and special events. *''This LEGO® Hidden Side building toy combines the open creative play of LEGO building playsets with an app for an amazing single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) play experience. Ideal for kids aged 7 and up.'' *''What’s in the box? A digitally interactive LEGO® Hidden Side haunted-tree model with fun features and functions, plus ghost-hunter Jack and possessed Axel Chops, Scrimper and Waylon minifigures.'' *''This haunted-tree model reveals an amazing digital world when viewed through a smart device equipped with the LEGO® Hidden Side AR app. Kids then get to hunt ghosts, solve mysteries and battle the boss ghost Lady E.'' *''Looking for a birthday or any-other-day gift for kids aged 7 and up? This LEGO® Hidden Side playset is a great gift idea for LEGO building fans and for kids who love virtual reality and digital games.'' *''When built, this LEGO® Welcome to The Hidden Side (70427) model measures over 6" (17cm) high, 8" (22cm) wide and 5" (13cm) deep.'' *''Battery-free building toy. The Hidden Side AR app is compatible with selected iOS and Android devices. Please check compatibility at www.LEGO.com/devicecheck. Children should ask parents' permission before going online.'' *''It's easy to get started with this LEGO® Hidden Side augmented reality, app-driven building kit. It comes with easy-to-follow instructions in the box and online – so simply open the brick bags and let the fun begin!'' *''The LEGO® Hidden Side universe is set in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt people and buildings. The augmented reality play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and events.'' *''LEGO® Hidden Side toy construction sets meet the highest industry standards and quality criteria to ensure that all LEGO bricks and pieces are consistent, compatible and connect and pull apart easily every time.'' *''At the LEGO group, we drop, heat, crush, twist and analyze our building bricks and pieces to make sure every playset meets the highest global safety and quality standards.'' Trivia *This is the first set to not include a Gloombie. **It is also the first and currently the only set to feature physical ghost minifigures. *The set was originally called "Portal." Gallery LEGO-Hidden-Side-70430-Newbury-Underground-Station-1-640x701.jpg References Category:Hidden Side Category:2020 Category:2020 Sets Category:Sets Category:Winter 2020 Category:Winter 2020 sets